24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sandra Palmer
Sandra Palmer worked as a legal counselor for the Islamic-American Alliance during the events of Day 6. She was the sister of Presidents David and Wayne Palmer. Background Personal * Brother (deceased): David Palmer * Brother (deceased): Wayne Palmer * Sister-in-law (deceased): Sherry Palmer * Nephew: Keith Palmer * Niece: Nicole Palmer Education * Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Social Justice - Georgetown University Work experience * Islamic-American Alliance, Washington D.C. - Legal Counselor * Advisor to the White House Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board * Visiting Lecturer, American Constitutional Society for Law and Policy * United States Congress - Legal Advisor to the Civil Liberties Commission * United States Congress - Legal Counsel to Representative David Palmer (MD) * Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorney at Law Other * Board Member, Thurgood Marshall Law Library Historical Society for Publications of the United States Commission on Civil Rights * Arrested for protest march (no conviction, record expunged) Before Day 6 At some point before Day 6, Sandra became romantically involved with Islamic-American Alliance director Walid Al-Rezani. Day 6 ]] As the attorney for the Islamic-American Alliance, Sandra became furious when the FBI stormed the facility in search of office personnel files. Without a warrant present, Sandra demanded for the FBI agents to leave and not come back unless they had one. She then decided to call her brother, President Wayne Palmer to complain about it. She complained on how his Chief of Staff Tom Lennox had allowed all civil liberties to be violated. She then made a point on how she never liked Tom, nor did their brother David Palmer. When the FBI returned to the office with a warrant, IAA leader Walid Al-Rezani brought the agents to show them the files. Sandra then used a computer to delete all the files and she confessed to this. The FBI handcuffed and arrested her and also arrested Walid, despite the fact Sandra protested he had nothing to do with the situation. Sandra apologized to Walid for causing him to get arrested. When President Palmer learned about this, he demanded for the FBI to release his sister and Walid, though he could not accommodate Sandra. An FBI agent drove Sandra home while Walid was held at the Anacostia Detention Facility. Sandra attempted to contact her brother about Lennox's actions, but Lennox intercepted her call. While Walid was being held in the detention center, he heard a phrase that he believed was connected to the terrorist attacks. He passed it on to Sandra to give to the FBI, who pass it on over to CTU Los Angeles. When the phrase proved to be helpful in CTU's investigation of the terrorist attacks, the FBI decided to put Walid back in the detention center as an undercover agent. When Sandra learned about this, she became furious and believed Walid would end up getting hurt. When she learned that they were putting a wire on Walid, she was convinced that he would get caught and could possibly be killed by the fellow prisoners. Walid was able to earn the trust of the fellow prisoners and he obtained a cell phone that belongs to one of the suspected terrorists. The FBI passed off the information on the phone to Chloe O'Brian, who told them the prisoners weren't terrorists, and they learned all their information from a website. The prisoners then found out Walid double-crossed them and they nearly beat him to death, but Sandra and the FBI agents luckily arrived in time to save his life. Sandra later comforted Walid at the hospital, who was feeling guilty over what happened. She talked with Wayne on the phone and told him she was scared. Sometime within the next seven hours, Sandra was informed that there was an assassination attempt made on her brother. She went to the White House and learned that Wayne was put into a chemically induced coma. She waited outside of his room with a terrified look on her face. Karen Hayes later approached Sandra and offered her condolences. Sandra was shocked when she learned that Vice President Daniels planned on executing a nuclear strike on the home country of Hamri Al-Assad and Abu Fayed. Karen told her the only way to stop Daniels was to bring Wayne out of his coma. Sandra was against this, as this could cause Wayne to die or become paralyzed. Sandra did not want to lose another brother. But Karen made her realize that a third World War could start if she didn't have Wayne brought to consciousness. wait outside Wayne's room]] Sandra asked for Dr. Welton to bring Wayne out of his coma. When Vice President Daniles called and demanded for Welton to stop his medical procedure, Welton assured Daniels he had no authority over medical personnel. Wayne was brought out of his coma, but shortly after he began to suffer from complications. Welton and his nursing staff were able to stabilize Wayne and stop any further damage. Karen and Sandra waited alongside Wayne when he called the vice president. Wayne told Noah that he would be resuming his duties as the president and no decisions would be made without his authorization. When Wayne attempted to get out of his wheelchair, Welton advised against it. Both Sandra and Karen agreed that President Roosevelt did fine in a wheelchair, and Wayne wouldn't need to stand to look strong. Wayne wanted to stand face to face with Daniels, and he had Dr. Welton give him a dose of adrenaline. Daniels challenged the president by having the 25th Amendment activated. After Daniels and Palmer presented their arguments, the Cabinet members voted and it was a tie. Attorney General Kevin Graves revealed that Palmer would remain in power, but Daniels suggested that Karen's vote was invalid, as she resigned earlier and was never officially reinstated. The case was brought to the Supreme Court and Sandra was convinced that she could win. When Daniels withdrew the amendment, Sandra reported the news to Wayne. Afterwards, Sandra decided to return to the hospital to be with Walid. Background information and notes * Although credited as a series regular, Regina King as Sandra Palmer only appeared in 9 of the 24 episodes of Day 6, less than some of the guest stars of the season (such as Powers Boothe, Adoni Maropis, Ricky Schroder, Rena Sofer, Evan Ellingson and Kari Matchett). * With nine episodes, Sandra used to be the main cast member with the lowest episode count until Jordan Reed and Ben Grimes appeared in even fewer episodes. * Throughout the first 5 seasons, there was no mention of David or Wayne Palmer having a sister. * Half of the Palmer family died throughout the six seasons in which they were featured. Sandra, her niece, Nicole, and her nephew Keith survived to the end of the series, but brothers (and Presidents) David and Wayne, along with David's wife Sherry, were all killed. * Sandra and her niece Nicole are the only Palmer family members to be featured in only one season of the show. Memorable quotes *'Wayne Palmer:' You don't like Tom, and you never have. *'Sandra Palmer:' Neither did David. * Sandra Palmer: I've never been good at waiting for anything... David had the patience of Job. Not me. Wayne is always somewhere in between. *'Sandra Palmer': I've already lost one brother and I can't lose another one! *'Sandra Palmer': Pass along another message as well. I will do whatever it takes to protect my client. If it embarrasses the administration, so be it. *'Tom Lennox': Do I detect a threat here? *'Sandra Palmer': Yes. And so is this. I am holding you personally responsible for whatever happens to Walid. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Lawyers & judges Category:Living characters Category:Palmer family